helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ogata Haruna
|birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 157cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer |active = 2014-present |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |generation = 12th Generation |acts = Morning Musume }} Ogata Haruna (尾形春水) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is a twelfth generation member of Morning Musume. Biography Early Life Ogata Haruna was born on February 15, 1999 in Osaka, Japan. She began to figure skate at the age of 5 and continued skating for 9 years. 2014 In Summer 2014, Ogata auditioned for the Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition! for a opportunity to join Morning Musume '14 and successfully passed. She was introduced as a 12th generation member during Morning Musume '14's concert at Nippon Budokan on September 30, alongside with Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria and Haga Akane."モーニング娘。’14 第12期メンバー決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-09-30. Personal Life Education= When Ogata joined Morning Musume '14 in September 2014, she was a 1st year high school student. |-|Sport= Ogata competed in a skating competition in 2013. She was ranked 41st place. She also qualified recently in this 2014 competition. |-|Name Meaning= Ogata's given name, "Haruna", means spring (春; haru) combined with water (水; na). It's a feminine Japanese given name and surname. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Ogata Haruna has acquired: *'Nonaka Miki:' Ogata met Nonaka Miki when she joined the 12th generation and became close friends since. |-|Nicknames= The following is a list of nicknames used to refer to Ogata Haruna: *'Ogata' (おがた): Semiofficial Nickname. *'Haa-chin' (はーちん): Semiofficial Nickname. Used by ice skating friends. *'Daisaku' (ダイサク): Given to her by Tsunku during Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ show at Nippon Budokan on October 1, 2014. He gave her that nickname because she has the same last name as enka singer Ogata Daisaku. *'Ogata-chan' (尾形ちゃん): Used by Iikubo Haruna.Iikubo Haruna. "は・る・な 飯窪春菜" (in Japanese). Morning Musume '14 Tenkigumi Official Blog. 2014-10-11. *'Haa-chan' (はーちゃん): Used by fans."12期メンバー愛称..." (in Japanese). @ytzrtn1219 via Twitter. 2014-10-14. *'Oga-chan' (おがちゃん): Used by classmates. *'Haruna' (はるな): Used by family members and classmates. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Ogata Haruna (尾形春水) *'Nicknames:' Ogata (おがた), Haa-chin (はーちん) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Osaka, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 157cm *'Western Zodiac:' Aquarius *'Hello! Project Status:' **2014-09-30: Morning Musume '14 Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Morning Musume '14 (2014-) |-|Q&A= *'Special Skills:' Figure Skating (Axel jump) *'Hobbies:' Editing videos *'Favorite Color:' Blue''B.L.T., 2014-12 Issue. Tokyo News Tsuushinsha. Release Date: 2014-10-24. *'Favorite Food:' Ice *'Least Favorite Food:' Spicy food *'Favorite Subject:' Bible studies, Art *'Dislikes/Weaknesses:' Bicycles, Roller coasters *'Favorite Television Programs:' Shabekuri 007, King of Conte *'Favorite Facial Feature:' Her brown eyes *'Favorite Body Part:' Her hands *'Favorite Morning Musume song:' "What is LOVE?" *'Recent Morning Musume songs that makes you feel "I want to dance along with them":' "TIKI BUN""Berryz新曲Dance Shot公開！カントリー・ガールズ、舞台稽古、J=Jツアー、モー娘。'14新メンバー質問、MC:清水佐紀・鈴木香音【ハロ！ステ#92】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (53:13 minutes in). 2014-11-12. *'What is "Morning Musume" to you ?:' A source of energy and smiles. *'Looks up to:' Sayashi Riho Works Magazines *2014.10.23 UTB (with Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria & Haga Akane) *2014.11.13 Gravure The Television (with Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria & Haga Akane) *2014.11.21 Young Gangan (with Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria & Haga Akane) *2014.11.30 Gekkan Entame (with Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria & Haga Akane) *2014.12.09 UTB (with Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria & Haga Akane) Trivia *Her audition number was #112 *She is the first member of Morning Musume to be from Osaka prefecture. *Suzuki Kanon said that Ogata gives off the same kind of vibe as her. She found this out by doing a bit of net patrolling. *Ogata said Fukumura Mizuki is very kind and sweet. *She is older than Oda Sakura making her one of the 4 people being older then a generation above them, the others being Fujimoto Miki, Junjun and Iikubo Haruna. *When she was asked "what's your favorite anime/manga?," she said that the only anime she watched in the past was Doraemon and she ever read any manga."Hello! Project in the future". Gravure the Television, Vol.36. KADOKAWA Magazines. Release Date: 2014-11-13. *She became a fan of Morning Musume after her friends showed her "Maji Desu ka Ska!." *She has the same given name as current Morning Musume 10th generaton member Iikubo Haruna, although they do not share the same character for "na." *Her pairing name with Iikubo Haruna is "W Haruna" (Wはるな; read as Double Haruna). See Also *Ogata Haruna Gallery *Ogata Haruna Discography Featured in *Ogata Haruna Concerts & Events Appearances *Ogata Haruna Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A References Category:Morning Musume Category:12th Generation Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:2014 Additions Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Blood type A Category:Aquarius Category:Ogata Haruna